Those Three Little Words
by WhiteTigerLily911
Summary: After a brutal battle Shiro gets injured but thanks to Pigde's quick thinking he comes out okay. Pidge goes to see if her fellow Paladin is alright later that night. But things are revealed to both of them that they both share. Something that neither one will ever forget...Those Three Little Words. PigdeXShiro *OneShot* Shiro: 19 yrs Pidge: 16yrs


_**"I don't think we are going to hold out for much longer guys!" Hunk yelled in frustration and worry while the rest of his paladins tried keeping Voltron intact.**_

"Don't worry! You can do this Paladins!" Allura tried being positive from headquarters but they all might have bit off more than they could chew.

They were fighting another one of Zarkon's monstrous creations to yet again try and destroy Voltron. This time it looked like a scorpion. It hit its tail into Voltron sending the machine to the ground. It latched onto the robot's arms and began hitting its stinger into the chest. Shiro started feeling the hard blows and sweat rolled down his brow.

Keith tried to rip the beast off but it's hold was too strong. With out warning electrical volts swirled around its tail and trailed down into the tip of its stinger and shocked anyone that was near it in Voltron and that was Shiro. Shiro yelled out in pain as the electricity ran through his control panel into his body and metal arm. He could even hear his lion growl in discomfort. Pidge bit her lip, Shiro was in trouble and she couldn't bare hearing the cries of Shiro through her com.

Pidge whipped her hand across the dash of her controls making Voltron's leg kick into the bottom of the bug sending it flying across the country of Altea. When it stopped tumbling from the brute force of her kick it lay limp. Keith zoomed in his vision and saw that she had kicked a complete hole through the giant bugs underbelly.

"Whoa! Way to go Pidge!" Lance complimented but Pidge wasn't paying attention to him. All she could focus on was the groans and painful sighs coming from Shrio in her com.

"Shiro?...S-Shrio? Answer me! Shiro!?" She yelled out repeatedly. When there was no answer the other Paladins joined in yelling for Shiro to answer. But still no answer.

 _ **Keith, hunk, Lance and Pidge waited outside a room where Shiro was being operated on. Everything was silent until Allura and Coran walked out. They all stood up ready for any news good or bad.**_

"He is going to be fine." Allura assured and there was a long sigh that filled the room.

"But he had to put up quite a fight." Coran pointed out and looked to Pidge. "That electrical current messed with his metal arm and it reached his heart. If it wasn't for your quick thinking he would have suffered a heart attack and die." Pigde swallowed, he could ave died? Allura jabbed her elbow into his side and smiled at Pidge.

"He's not dead Coran! But he is right. If it weren't for you it could've been worse." Pidge blushed when she noticed everyone giving thankful looks full of pride and gratitude to her for saving the life of their fearless leader.

"Can we see him?" Keith asked.

"He's resting right now, let's try in the morning." He nodded and the rest of them agreed setting off to rest them self' was a rough night.

As he pasted; Hunk gave Pidge a pat on the head and then she received a playful punch from Lance before disappearing to their rooms. Pidge entered her room but she wasn't going to stay there. A few hours passed and she opened her door and headed down the hall to the hospital wing. Pidge reached the control on the wall to Shiro's room and placed her fingers against the hand scan to enter. She blinked confused with it buzzed a sign of disapproval. She rose a brow and sighed annoyed.

"Allura." She rubbed her forehead and pressed a few buttons to override the security system. It soon blinked green and opened the door. She smiled with a smirk and walked in the dark room.

When she saw Shiro's sleeping face she grinned softly. She pulled at her shorts and tank as she knelt by the side of the bed. She couldn't wait till the morning to see him...She had to make sure he was okay with her own eyes. Pidge lowered her eyes at the bandages around his neck and chest concealing the burns and pain underneath them. She pressed her lips together trying not to cry and stood up to sit on the bed, laying down beside him.

Pidge rested her arm underneath her head and looked at Shiro's face. The moonlight illuminating his features from the window in the room. Watching his chest move up and down from his gasped silently when she realized she was matching her breathing with his. After mentally slapping herself and shaking the blush from her face she closed her eyes to she could fall into dreams, finger tips brushed her bangs away out of her face. Pidge opened her eyes just to being looking into Shiro's. He gave a small grin.

"Hey there." He whispered and Pidge's heart fell to her stomach. Red crossed her face and she froze. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He gave a tired laugh and poked her nose. "Whats up." He didn't mind her strangeness which she appreciated. She turned on her back and looked to the ceiling.

"You scared me today... I was worried."

"Oh yeah?" She rose a brow at how satisfied he sounded by that.

"You should have seen it coming."

"What?" Shiro coughed surprised. "Well ill try and be more careful." She smiled at him when he said that.

"Are you hurting?" She asked sadly and Shiro hesitated and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Coran did a good job fixing me up but it hurt like hell." Her chest ached for him, he noticed her change of expression and pulled her in. She blinked nervously as he placed his face inches from hers.

"I think you just invaded my personal bubble." Pidge tried to tease but her heart was beating like a hummingbirds wings.

"Would it help if I told you that holding you is a good pain reliever?" He said Honestly. She bit her lip. His heart stopped for a faint moment. Why did she do that? Especially with her so close to him. He tried to focus on something else than her mouth. Suddenly he heard footsteps.

"Shi-" He interrupted with a shh'ed finger and grasped the covers.

"It seems we have been compromised,"

"What?" She said through her quiet laughter.

"Coran checks on me every 2-3 hours, pretty sure it's him so stay quiet and don't move." Before she could ask anything else he threw the blanket over their bodies and huddled her closer. He rose his pointer finger to his lips and she covered her mouth trying not to make any noise or movement. She felt like they were kids hiding in a fort. Moments later they heard the door open for a few seconds and then close. She gave a giggle and he lifted the sheet from their heads.

"Why would it have been so bad if he saw me here huh?" Shiro gave a devious chuckle and bumped his head into hers.

"Because maybe I don't want you being taken away from me yet?" Pigde shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"Your a dork."

"So you were worried about me?"

"Ahh not this again."

"I like it when you worry about me it makes feel special."

"Yeah well don't be getting a big head," She pulled the covers to their shoulders and cuddled more into his embrace careful not to touch his burns. "If you died I wouldn't know what I would do." Shiro gave a soft smile and rubbed her arm.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Could you imagine me taking care of all these crazy guys alone?!" Shiro pouted to himself...That wasn't exactly what he thought she meant. "You better not leave me if you want me to stay sane." He felt her punch him lightly in the gut and placed her head back on his chest.

"Promise." He said with a small laugh. There she is...Her hidden genuine side she rarely shown in front of others but always around him.

"Good." Without realizing what she was doing, as if it were second nature, she kissed his chest. He felt it and he felt a slight burn cross his cheeks. He felt his blood run hotter. His heart beating like a drum. He was going to do it.

"Thanks for saving me today." He leaned in.

"It wasn't just me." Just a little closer.

"Pidge." Inches...

"It was thanks to all of us."

"Katie."

His mouth fell on hers and just as the kiss came it left...She broke it with a gasp and fell off the bed. He winced when she hit the floor and sat up. Shiro had never been so annoyed with himself.

"Katie? Are you oka-"

"No." She stood slowly to her feet a few steps away from the bed. "No don't call...well I don't mind if you call m-...Wait! No. What was that?" She stuttered and Shiro gave her a strange look. Did she really just ask? Didn't she know?

"Ya'know it might of been the medication."

"Shiro?" He tried to joke but stopped when she wasn't laughing. He sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Honestly Pidge," He laughed at the ceiling and let his hand fall to his lap. "I fell for you." Her heart stopped. "I fell hard." He liked admitting to it, it felt good to finally say it. She stepped closer.

"Don't joke please." He furrowed his eyes at her her with a smile.

"I'm not."

"Why would you? Why me?" She rubbed her arm in disbelief while sitting back on the bed. Her back faced to him. It was silent while he took a few moments to answer.

"Because you took someone who thought he was broken and damaged and made him feel whole again." He moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck. She jumped at his kiss and she was frozen. He studied the curve of her neck and back and pulled her into him again, she let him and he hugged her waist. He smiled when he felt her grasp her hand around his metal one as if it were flesh and bone. Real. Pigde closed her eyes turning her body to him. Daring not to open them until she knew her face was in front of his. She felt his hands grasp her face, rubbing his thumb tenderly along her cheek.

"Shiro."

"You have no idea how much that means to him. To feel like he's complete again." She opened her eyes and saw he had tears welling up in them. That was it, she couldn't help but cry with him. She pulled his mouth to hers and they shared a real intimate moment. As if they the only ones in the entire world that existed. She heard him groan when she touched his painful burns by accident. She went to apologize but he shook his head and kissed her hard. When they broke she let a smile cross her lips.

"I love you." She said it! Shiro couldn't believe it! His eyes widened with happiness. She was as surprised to say those words as much as he was to hear them. But the way she said it, as if she just discovered herself how much she truly loved him made Shiro realize how much he felt for her. And when she said it over and over while holding his face in her hands made him fall even deeper in love with her all over again.

He cut her off, he couldn't help it. He wanted her to know how much he cared for her and just kissed her all over her face. She laughed at the silly way he expressed himself.

"I...I love you too Katie." She pulled him in again curling her fingers in his hair and he mimicked with the same gesture. Holding her head in his metal hand. The kisses went deeper and deeper until the door opened...Again.

"Pigde? Shiro?" They broke their kiss and looked into each others eyes before slowly turning their heads toward the voice. They glanced uneasy toward the door and Hunk stood there in his t-shirt and rubber ducky patterned boxers with a shocked expression.

"Hunk?" Pigde said nervously.

"Pigde?"

"Why...Are you here?" Shiro asked awkwardly while Pidge slowly backed away from his embrace. Hunk cleared his throat to answer his question.

"I was hungry so...But apparently someone was more hungry because I heard an awful lot of mouth smacking going on out here." He accused raising a brow at the both of them, making them feel like they were just put in detention.

"Um..Hunk it's not what you-" Shiro tried to explain but Hunk rose up his hand.

"Oh. My. GOSH!" He disappeared and ran down the hall. Shiro and Pigde heard him open rooms and yelled with excitement. "Lance! Keith! GUYS! It happened!"

"What?" Lance yelled.

"The thing!" Hunk answered.

"What thing?" Keith asked annoyed.

"Wait you mean?" Lance continued.

"Yes!" Hunk replied.

"What?! Are you freak'n kidding me I missed it?!" Lance cried out sadly. Pigde and Shiro laughed.

"So they wanted this to happen? This is a good thing?" She asked surprised and Shiro kissed her forehead.

"This is a very good thing."

They kissed each other one last time before Pigde helped him out of bed and they started walking toward the confused yet excited paladins to explain everything.

 _Well except for Coran he kinda knew the whole time once he opened the door to check on Shiro. ^^"_

 _ **Authors note**_

 _ **Hey there kids! I Hope you liked this one shot :D I just wanted to let you know I did this pretty quickly and for fun! Yes I am an amateur writer. Writing is a hobby ^^" So if there are few grammatical mistakes I apologize :/ I'll try to find time to edit my stories when I can ;) Again thank you so much for reading!**_


End file.
